


A Bouquet of Roses

by pocketcucco



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Tales of Femslash Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: Alisha finds roses in her locker for a straight week.





	A Bouquet of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tales of Femslash Week 2017. The prompt is Flowers.
> 
> This is literally the first time I’ve written anything in MONTHS, so I apologize if it seems disjointed or weird… I’m severely out of practice, but I’m so excited to be writing again!

Alisha finds roses in her locker for a straight week. They come in varying colors: pink on Monday, yellow on Tuesday, white on Wednesday, orange on Thursday, and finally, a deep red on Friday. The vents at the top of the lockers aren’t very big, but whoever pushed them through did it with enough care that they aren’t smashed.

Alisha gathers them up and confronts the (very obvious) perpetrator on her lunch period.

She holds the flowers in the palms of her hands. The oldest ones are starting to crumble, but the red rose is bright and beautiful in the center of her makeshift bouquet.  

“I’m guessing these are from you?”

Rose flips her hair over her shoulder and smiles. “How’d you guess?”

Alisha plants a quick kiss on her cheek. “You could have given them to me in person, you know.”

“Yeah.” Rose makes a face as she bites into the cafeteria’s soggy pizza. “But this was more fun. I thought you’d like the surprise.”

“I do. What’s the occasion?”

“I need an  _occasion_  to make my girlfriend smile?”

“No, I mean-”

Rose waves it off and takes another bite of the pizza. Alisha realizes how hungry she is and pulls a lunch bag from her backpack. That bag was how they met, funnily enough – halfway through the second week of school, the new girl plopped down next to her and pointed at her oilcloth lunch sack.  

“Nice,” she’d said, by way of introduction. “That’s a picture of the rose on the front, right?”

Alisha blushed. Her first thought was that the girl was going to make fun of her. How stupid of her to bring a new sack instead of just brown bagging it like everyone else did – she should have known something like this would happen!

New Girl smiled at her, waiting for an answer.

Alisha didn’t know much about her, aside from the fact that she’d just moved to town before the semester started. They shared the same P.E. period, but that was it. Alisha usually saw her running laps around the other students on mile day.

“Um, yes,” she said after a pause.

New Girl’s grin widened. “I like it. That’s my name, by the way.”

“Bag?” The word was out of Alisha’s mouth before she could stop it.  

“No! It’s Rose,” New Girl said, laughing.  

Wow. She was  _cute_.  

Alisha smiles now as she unwraps her turkey sandwich. They’ve been dating for almost a year now and Rose is one of the best things to ever happen to her.  

She stops.  

Realizes that today _is_ their one year anniversary.

“Oh no,” she whispers. “Rose, I’m so sorry, I had that stupid test in chemistry this week  and I totally-”

Rose puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, bumping their hips together on the cafeteria bench.

“Hey! No worries! It’s fine, okay?”

“No it’s not! I love you, I don’t want you to think-”

Rose’s lips are suddenly on hers, swallowing the rest of her sentence. It only lasts for a moment, but Alisha’s speechless again – Rose’s intent, no doubt.

“I love you too. And don’t worry about it. You can make it up to me tonight. Take me to that diner downtown and buy me the double cheeseburger, a milkshake, and tons of fries.”

“You want to go to the  _diner_  for our one year? I was thinking something…you know, fancier.”

“Please? You owe me now, remember?”

Alisha rolls her eyes, but she’s giggling again. “Okay, okay. You win.”

“I always do.”


End file.
